1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device used to clean surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface cleaning devices are widely known and may take the form of brooms or brushes, for example. In order to be able to clean surfaces of varying-sizes as efficiently as possible several different sizes of broom and brushes are, for example, required. A multitude of surface cleaning devices cannot, however, be stored in a space-saving fashion. Moreover, procuring a large number of variously sized surface cleaning devices for better adaptation to the particulars of the application is not satisfactory from an economic point of view.
It is an object of the invention to further refine a surface cleaning device so that it comprises only a few components in total, is easy and economical to manufacture, is versatile in use, is highly adaptable to the particular situation in the application as needed and can be stored in a space-saving fashion.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by a surface cleaning device comprising a broom (1) and a brush (2), each exhibiting bristles (4, 5) facing the surface (3) to be cleaned wherein the broom (1) and the brush (2) can be affixed one to the other so as to be detachable without damage and wherein the bristles (4, 5) of the broom (1) and brush (2) form a functional unit (6) when the brush (2) is attached to the broom (1).